Álbum de recortes
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8] Escribe a partir de una imagen. Historias tan variopintas como las imágenes que las inspiran. Hay de todo un poco. T por lo que venga. Género variado.
1. Recuento - I

¿Qué tal cutie pies? Hace tiempo no publicaba nada y estaba pendiente el comenzar con este nuevo proyecto, para variar, gracias al Proyecto 1-8. En base al proyecto de **Escribe a partir de una imagen**, traigo a ustedes esta serie de drabbles/viñetas.

La primera, basada en la imagen 4 propuesta por Genee (chica rodeada de pájaros), inauguro con la primera viñeta.

* * *

Viñeta 1 / Imagen 4.

Palabras: 321

PersonajeS: Hikari, Yamato.

Género: ¿Angst?

* * *

**Recuento**

Bajo el brazo, la libreta llena de bosquejos.

Entre las manos, una bolsa llena de pan en migajas previamente destrozadas y recolectadas.

En los ojos, nada más que unas lágrimas cobardes que no se atrevieron a salir.

A su alrededor, un grupo de palomas ansiosas porque las manos largas y pálidas lanzaran el pan.

Hikari está _físicamente_ allí, está respirando, su corazón está latiendo a un tranquilo ritmo de sesenta y cinco pulsaciones por minuto, sus pulmones procesan el aire a veinte respiraciones en el mismo lapso. En el mismo transcurso de tiempo, también, se moja los labios unas seis veces, otras cuatro los muerde, una suele ser más violenta que las otras, usualmente la última.

El observador ha hecho un minucioso recuento de todas y cada una de sus acciones, tanto para adivinar en qué posición del segundero del reloj Hikari se morderá los labios o parpadeará, incluso si está a diez metros de ella.

La libreta se cae a los pies de la castaña, espantando a las aves que vuelan lejos y sueltan plumas de manera nerviosa. Hikari ni se ha inmutado ante los violentos aleteos, sólo baja sobre sí misma sin mover los pies del pavimento del parque, lo hace luego de varios minutos, tan lento que parece no moverse.

El observador se mueve hasta el lugar de ella, echando mano a la libreta de cuero rojo antes de que Hikari siquiera agache la cabeza tras flexionar las rodillas. Las palomas ya no están en su radio más próximo. Hikari se pone inmutablemente recta, un débil sonrojo asoma en sus mejillas y los ojos le vuelven a brillar de las ganas contenidas de llorar.

—Han rechazado mis dibujos —musitó—. Supongo que has gastado tus ánimos en vano, Yamato-san…

—Nada de eso, Hikari. A veces las cosas no salen al primer intento.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó a caminar por el parque, sin entregarle la libreta.

**— 1 —**

* * *

Gracias por leerme, como de costumbre. Actualizaré lento como siempre, supongo.

Sírvanse de la cajita de Reviews para lo que gusten c:

Besos.

**Carrie**


	2. Desfase - II

No alcancé ni a editar esto con las notas de autor porque se me cerró el bendito navegador y me olvidé de todo lo que había puesto xD

En fin, hola hola querubines «3 Carrie actualizando en menos de un mes, what a miracle we have here (?). Nah, es broma. Esta idea estaba apenas esbozada y otra vez la necesidad urgente de escribir me poseyó, no dormí por darle forma. Al comienzo era una cosa y terminó mezclada.

[Realizada con las imágene del post correspondiente (en mi perfil podrán hallarlo) aportadas por Asondomar y HikariCaelum respectivamente]

**Sugerencia:** _Poner de fondo Summertime Sadness de Lana del Rey para la lectura._

* * *

Viñeta 2 / Imágenes 1 y 9

Palabras: 1.190

Personajes: Yamato y Miyako

Género: Hurt/Comfort - Romance

* * *

**Desfase**

.

.

Comparo las horas entre mi ordenador y mi móvil, según el reloj del telediario mi computador está desfasado en un minuto y mi teléfono en tres. Quizá se deba a eso mi impuntualidad, no tengo los tiempos claros.

Eso y un pequeño —gran— desorden del sueño; por alguna razón me es más fácil dormirme cuando la vida realiza su jolgorio diario, cuando los pájaros tienen sonando _a full_ su orquesta, gorgoriteando fuerte contra mi ventana. El vecino de arriba trabaja como siempre en su carpintería, la de al lado está cambiando los muebles por tercera vez en la semana. El ruido me distrae de dormirme, pero no puedo pedir consideración al mundo y pedirle silencio, así que me he vuelto experta en el arte de dormir cuando el mundo realiza su concierto. De noche, a oscuras y en silencio relativo, me despierto como si me hubiesen arrojado agua helada a la cara. Por eso busco siempre trabajos nocturnos, sean en centros de atención telefónica, _servicentros_, cafés de esos que funcionan las veinticuatro horas, en fin… vivo de noche por vivir siempre desfasada del mundo que me rodea.

Y hoy es mi día libre. Es pleno verano y ni el aire acondicionado de mi piso logra aliviarme tan siquiera un poquito. No tengo nada que hacer, así que tras una ducha breve, busco entre mis vestidos mi favorito: el rojo de corte retro, lo compré de segunda mano y tuve que ajustarlo tanto en el pecho como en la cintura porque la chica que era su antigua propietaria tenía más curvas que yo.

El cabello alto y liso como siempre en una cola alta adornada con un listón rojo con lunares blancos y sandalias a juego. Para coronar el conjunto, me coloco aretes de perla —aunque esto sea una hipocresía gorda pero _gorda_— y, claro, lipstick rojo furioso a juego con mis uñas. Y lentillas porque este calor me pone sudorosa la nariz. No debí de extrañarme que en tres o cuatro ocasiones me hayan confundido con una prostituta por semejante conjunto, sobre todo considerando que el vestido va a medio desabotonar —sólo un modesto escote, tampoco tengo mucho que enseñar— y llega a unos cinco centímetros por sobre la rodilla. Bueno, en estas situaciones sólo queda reír. A como va mi vida, la prostitución tampoco se oye tan terrible ni como el fin del mundo.

Entro a una de las pocas cafeterías abiertas y me reciben unos pocos desvelados como yo, gente sin casa que sólo desea tomarse un batido con las monedas que han recolectado en el día y la mesera con una monumental cara de sueño. _Pobrecilla_, de seguro la han llamado para cubrir un turno, no tiene cara de noctámbula en lo absoluto. Para aligerarle un poco la noche le acerco unos caramelos que siempre traigo en el bolso y ella me agradece, entregándome la carta mientras va a limpiar el mesón a otro lado. Me siento a la barra y ojeo el menú, no tengo ningún antojo en especial, pero el aire acondicionado es agradable, por un momento me hace olvidar de que parecemos verduras al vapor con este bendito clima. El aroma a perfume de hombre me distrae de mi desinteresada inspección a la carta en mis manos, aparte de un agua de colonia mal escogida, también huele a alcohol, tabaco y a que hace menos de dos horas —calculo yo, no sé en realidad— compartió cama con alguna mujer, porque también percibo un tenue, pero presente, aroma a un perfume de _Givenchy_, y si olfateo mejor, sé que también tiene, en algún lado de la camisa color negro, manchas de un pintalabios Chanel (y apostaría a que es rosa). Vaya, todo el conjunto dista muchísimo de una puta vulgar, de esas que se encuentran a menudo a tres calles de este café. Ha estado con _una niña bien_ pero no parece feliz. De hecho, sus ojos azules miran disimuladamente mi mano que sostiene la carta.

—¡Un café helado y dos roles de canela, por favor! —ni siquiera me agrada el sabor de la canela, pero había urgencia apremiante en su mirada que husmeaba el menú en mis manos. Se lo entregué sin querer parecer intrusa, pero es más que probable que me haya descubierto inspeccionándole en silencio… aunque seguramente no y sólo son paranoias mías.

—Gracias —susurra de forma áspera y toma la carta, mirándola sin interés—. Café helado y un pastel de queso, por favor —ordena a la chica tras la barra, la cual se apresura a llevar nuestras órdenes a la cocina.

Tras eso, volvemos al mutismo compartido. Saca su móvil y parece discutir acaloradamente con alguien a través de mensajería, yo no tengo nada más que hacer, así que simplemente le estoy mirando como una ruin intrusa, pero disimular nunca fue lo mío. Finalmente despega sus ojos de la pantalla y los fija en mí. Y yo termino roja como mi vestido por haber sido atrapada _in fraganti,_ su cuello se ve firme, el cabello rubio roza sus mejillas y llega a la altura de sus hombros, ahora que me mira de frente percibo mejor su ligero olor a licor, pero no me parece desagradable. Son sus ojos en los míos que por un momento me quitan el aliento.

Lo conozco, claro _que lo conozco_. Sé _de quién_ es el olor impregnado en su cuerpo y sé perfectamente _con quién_ discutía tan fieramente aunque sólo se limitara a teclear rápidamente y a apretar los labios una y otra vez. Pero es de esas noches en que yo no quiero ser yo (y tal parece que) ni él quiere ser él. Paga las dos órdenes y nos vamos en silencio, caminando sin rumbo por la calle, sin decir palabras, esperando que el tren comience a funcionar. Entonces entramos a la primera estación que encontramos abierta y esperamos a que el primer tren nos lleve a cualquier punto de la ciudad, porque realmente no importa a dónde vayamos. El vagón está vacío, aún así no queremos sentarnos, nos afirmamos de la misma barra, tomándonos las manos pegajosas por el calor y de pronto me da por apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Él sólo reclina ligeramente la cabeza para apoyarla en la mía.

El cuadro que me ofrece la ventana que nos muestra el cielo amaneciendo, pese a ser tristeza compartida —vaya Dios a saber porqué—, me resulta atractivo. Viendo a la chica sin lentillas en el vago reflejo del cristal, me siento menos fea y mi cuerpo casi en los huesos porque se niega a engordar me parece hasta bonito. Sus ojos azules se ven menos hostiles y su presencia menos intimidante, aunque sea un contraste hasta gracioso el ver la tela negra de su camisa contra la roja de mi vestido.

Mi reloj de pulsera indica las 6:58 A.M., el de la estación dice que son las 7:01 A.M. mientras mi celular suena recordándome que son las siete en punto. En todo ese desfase horario, sus labios calzan a la perfección con los míos.

Supongo que nos volveremos a ver cuando nuestros tiempos vuelvan a estar desfasados.

* * *

Creo que es mi primer Yamayako (?)

En fin, a ver cuándo actualizo xD

¡Saludos y beban con moderación!

[La autora da fe que esta viñeta fue escrita en la más absoluta sobriedad]

**Carrie**


	3. Juntos - III

¡Finalmente! Tercera viñeta de esta serie, esta vez usé a mi OTP jijiji.

Si les sirve, pueden escuchar "I do" de Colbie Caillat mientras leen esta viñeta. Ya saben, el topic con las imágenes y eso, está en mi perfil :)

**Imagen 23** propuesta por **Genee**, Familia.

* * *

Viñeta 3 / Imagen 23

Palabras: 519

Personajes: Ken y Miyako

Género: Romance/Family

Summary: _Sabía muy bien que con ella se atrevería a todo._

* * *

**Juntos**

.

.

.

Acarició el borde de la fotografía con los dedos, sonriendo para sí mismo, recordando, volviendo a reírse entre dientes y siendo observado por algún curioso que pasaba cerca de su cubículo.

_«¡Desperdicias tu vida al casarte a los veintiuno!»_ Quien lo dijo, lo quiso hacer ver como un "amigable" consejo, que de amigable no tenía nada. Sólo pretendían recalcarle el hecho de que era, quizá, muy joven para llegar al altar.

_«Deberías conocer a otras personas, ¿y si ella no es la indicada?», «Ella es tan opuesta a ti… terminarás cansándote de ella y sus excentricidades», «¿Quién demonios se casa tan joven en estos tiempos?», «¡La has dejado embarazada, no hay otra razón para tanta prisa!», «¿Te das realmente cuenta de lo que haces, Ken?»_

Cuando decidió que ella era la mujer de su vida, escuchó pocas bendiciones y muchos reproches. Incluso sus propios padres… aceptaron, pero con cierto retintín al respecto. Sólo Daisuke le creyó de buenas a primeras, le deseó suerte simplemente… su mejor amigo sabía cuánto lo había meditado, Daisuke había escuchado lo mismo durante años, probablemente desde la adolescencia, cuando todos a su alrededor eran más hormonas que sesos, Ken ya había decidido.

_«¿Qué te hizo elegirla?»_

¿No era _obvio_? Ella llenaba de felicidad todos sus silencios, reía sin preocuparse del volumen de su voz, no temía quitarse los zapatos y bailar en medio de la pista, hacía el amor con el cabello suelto y no se contenía jamás, lloraba si se frustraba, no temía hacer preguntas ni quedar de ignorante, no temía vivir, no tenía ataduras ni vergüenza; era espontánea, _era honesta consigo misma_.

Él mismo se sentía diferente con ella, pero de esa forma _agradable_, sonreía como bobo ante sus ocurrencias y si ella decía que podrían quitarse los zapatos y meterse a la fuente del parque en pleno verano para salvarse un rato del calor, le parecía lo más sensato del mundo e iba con ella. Con ella las cosas como atrapar copos de nieve con la lengua, bailar alrededor de una fogata cerca del mar, cantar en otros idiomas con letras inventadas en los karaokes, besarse como si el mundo no existiera aparte de ellos dos en una concurrida estación de tren… todo eso parecía completamente normal.

Lo supo cuando la besó por primera vez, a sus tiernos quince años, la primera vez que durmió con ella, a los diecisiete, la primera vez que dijo "sí, acepto", a los veintiuno, la primera vez que vio el "positivo", a los veintitrés.

Sabía muy bien que con ella se atrevería a todo.

_«Juntos»._

Sonaba demasiado bonita esa palabra, bonita como el apartamento de segundo piso que compraron con esfuerzo en Tamachi, bonita como la niña de ojos color ámbar de la fotografía que sonreía abiertamente entre los dos.

A sus veinticinco años sentía que había tomado todas las decisiones correctas, solamente porque cada noche, al volver a casa tras un largo día en la comisaría, los brazos de Miyako lo recibirían cálidamente al son de un "¡Bienvenido a casa!"

Sí, podrían sobrevivir y más, siempre y cuando lo hicieran _juntos._

* * *

No tengo mucho que añadir, salvo que agradezco enormemente el cariño de toda la comunidad del Proyecto 1-8, que sin sus ánimos esto no sería posible._  
_


End file.
